thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
NightClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description NightClan is a Clan of the fast, the cunning, and the heroic. Though we tend to be sly and reserved, we can be fun-loving and friendly. Territory We share territory with MoonClan and WaterClan. We live in a pine forest dotted with bushes and swamps. Our main prey are mice, voles, and other furry animals. Occasionally, we will eat scaly things. Others We Roleplay With *WaterClan *MoonClan *StormClan Members Leader: :Darkstar- night-black tom with startlingly green eyes. He has streaks of white on him. He is kind to his Clan, but can be aggressive. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Emberpaw Deputy: ''' :Lightningsky- black she-cat who looks remarkably like Darkstar, who is her father. She is sarcastic and a great fighter. (Emberstar) '''Medicine Cat: :Moonbriar- silky gray she-cat with an excellent memory and delicate, nimble paws and blue eyes. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Lightfeather Warriors: :Antpelt- red-brown tom with two black paws and two red paws. He has very long whiskers and clever green eyes. He is an excellent fighter, and cares about his family very much. (Mate: Poolleaf) (Emberstar) :Rivereyes- black tom with river blue eyes. (Mate: Snowleaf) (Prowllu) :Lionfang- large, muscular golden tom with unusually long canine teeth and icy-blue eyes. He is kind to his mate, but can be aggressive. (Mate: Wolfshadow) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Oatpaw :Pinestorm- handsome brown tom with white streaks and dots, and stunning blue eyes. He was a former kitty pet called Pine, and decided to join NightClan. (Mate: Shimmersky) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Swanpaw :Rowanfoot- reddish brown tabby tom with strikingly blue eyes. (Mate: Amberfire) (Wolfspirit) :Poolleaf- soft gray and white she-cat with with tortoiseshell dots and tail, and sparkling, ice-blue eyes. Sensitive, honest, and a mother to all. (Mate: Antpelt) (Emberstar) :Malkia- small white she-cat with black swirls on her back, and brilliant blue eyes. Former loner. (Mate: Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) :Nightfang- a black tom with white and gray tabby patches on him, with green eyes. (Mate: Moongaze) (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Wolfpaw :Cloudnose- white tom with a cloud-shaped black patch on his pink nose and dark blue eyes. He is aggressive to any cat not in his Clan, and very protective of his mate and Clanmates. (Mate: Sweetberry) (Emberstar) :Bearheart- large, muscular, thick-furred, brown tom with milky-blue eyes. Bearheart is clever, sneaky, and fierce in battle. (Mate: Mistfire) (Wolfspirit) :Fireblaze- flame-colored tom with black paws, a long tail, and large pale blue eyes. Fireblaze is clever and a great hunter. (Mate: Fallowfern) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Blizzardpaw :Blazeheart- large, muscular, dark ginger tabby tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is loyal and fierce in battle. (Mate: Malkia) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Runningpaw :Aspentail- red-brown tom cat with ice blue eyes and a long, bushy tail. (Mate: Feathershine) (Prowllu) :Hawkeye- pure white tom with small and large light brown spots all over his fur, and a pair of gray-blue eyes that have gold in them. He is the fastest cat in NightClan, and is very brave and strong-willed. (Prowllu) :Moongaze- tiny, thick-furred white she-cat with black flecks and dark blue eyes. Moongaze is caring, loyal, and a great fighter. (Mate: Nightfang) (Wolfspirit) :Sweetberry- reddish she-cat with a brown chest and green eyes. She is short-tempered, but caring. (Emberstar) :Shimmersky- stunningly beautiful black she-cat with soft specks of silver and clear, sky-blue eyes. She is kind and respectful, and dreams of being leader someday and serving her Clan to the end of her life. (Mate: Pinestorm) (Emberstar) :Starlingfur- white she-cat with ginger patches and clear green eyes. She is kind to all the cats of her Clan and tries to be fair. (Emberstar) :Berryleaf- strong dark gray tom with a berry-red tail-tip and amber eyes. He is a fighter and is impatient. (Emberstar) :Mistfire- small, fluffy, blue-gray she-cat with a ginger tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. She kind, caring, and loyal. (Mate: Bearheart) (Wolfspirit) :Otterspirit- small, sleek, dark brown she-cat with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and river-blue eyes. She is impatient and mischievous, and always getting into trouble. (Wolfspirit) :Leaffrost- small, fluffy, light brown tabby she-cat with thick fur, and clear, brilliant, emerald-green eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. (Wolfspirit) :Dawnleaf- gray she-cat with a white underbelly, forepaws, and tail-tip, with sparkling dark blue eyes. (Prowllu) :Fleetfoot- muscular black and gray tabby tom with emerald green eyes, and a pure white left back paw. (Prowllu) Apprentices: :Lightfeather- beautiful white she-cat with black and gray tabby patches on her, with blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Moonbriar :Runningpaw- gray-and-white tom with a tabby tail and dark blue eyes. He is a very fast runner and a natural leader. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Blazeheart :Oatpaw- light brown tom with speckles of creamy white and ice-blue eyes. He is calm, but not afraid to get loud. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Lionfang :Swanpaw- small, thick-furred, light silvery-gray she-kit with clear, wide, ice-blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Pinestorm :Emberpaw- large, strong, snow-white tom with a dark gray tail-tip, unusually long claws, a long tail, and dark amber eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Darkstar :Wolfpaw- large, muscular, thick-furred, dark gray tom with thorn-sharp claws, a long, bushy tail, and deep blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Nightfang :Blizzardpaw- large, snow-white tom with black tipped ears, and unusually white eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Fireblaze Queens: :Amberfire- black and amber-brown she-cat with specks of ginger and very pale white-tipped fur and beautiful dark amber eyes. Loyal to the end and to the warrior code, she is grumpy at times. (Mate: Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Feathershine- pretty silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She has a stubborn and feisty personality. She can be disobedient, but she cares a lot of her Clan and family. (Mate: Aspentail) (Misty) :Fallowfern- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown ears and green eyes. She has a short temper and loves to learn about her Clan's history. (Mate: Fireblaze) (Emberstar) :Duskwhisker- dusky white-brown she-cat with leaf-brown eyes. She is slender and fast, with a brave heart. (Mate: Unknown) (Prowllu) :Wolfshadow- dark gray she-cat with light gray flecks on her chest and dark blue eyes. She is stubborn and aggressive toward the other Clans. (Mate: Lionfang) (Wolfspirit) Kits: :Maplekit- beautiful dark maple colored she-cat with forest green eyes. (Daughter of Feathershine and Aspentail) (Misty) :Bearkit- light brown tabby tom with golden colored eyes. He is strong and brave. (Son of Feathershine and Aspentail) (Misty) :Deerkit- gray-black she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and blue eyes. She is friendly, caring, and playful, but obedient. (Daughter of Amberfire and Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Robinkit- beautiful reddish-brown she-cat with specks of pale ginger and gray-tipped fur and amber eyes. She is headstrong and a bit arrogant, but can be kind and caring. (Daughter of Amberfire and Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Bramblekit- very dark brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes. He is mischievous, clever, and sly, but also very loyal. (Son of Amberfire and Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Russetkit- russet tortoiseshell tom with a black tip of tail, black nose, and green eyes. He tends to follow his siblings, and is shy but funny and friendly. (Son of Amberfire and Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Ivykit- dark brown tom with a trail of white and light, creamy brown spots trailing from his nose, over one of his bright green eyes, and over that side down to his tail-tip. Quiet but brave, he doesn't speak to very many cats but a chosen few. (Son of Duskwhisker) (Prowllu) :Songkit- beautiful spotted she-kit with a light brown pelt and white spots, with clear blue eyes. Soft-spoken and bright, the she-kit does not speak often, but will speak fully to her friend Russetkit. (Daughter of Duskwhisker) (Prowllu) :Heatherkit- small, light brown tabby she-cat with a long, bushy tail, small paws, thorn-sharp claws, and bright heather-blue eyes. She is stubborn and a fierce fighter. (Daughter of Wolfshadow and Lionfang) (Wolfspirit) :Minnowkit- thick-furred, dappled, dark gray she-cat with a white tail-tip, chest, and underbelly, and river-blue eyes. She is caring and loyal. (Daughter of Wolfshadow and Lionfang) (Wolfspirit) :Hazelkit- golden she-cat with dapples of frosty white and green eyes. She is outspoken, friendly, caring, and loves to mess around. (Daughter of Fallowfern and Fireblaze) (Emberstar) :Brindlekit- dappled, mottled, light gray she-cat with thick, glossy fur, a long, bushy tail, hard pads, thorn-sharp claws, long fur, and icy-blue eyes. She is clever and stubborn, and loves the elders' stories. (Daughter of Fallowfern and Fireblaze) (Wolfspirit) Elders: :Mousefur- dark brown she-cat with white chest and forepaws. She can be cranky and rude at times, but she's a mother to all, and loves to tell stories. (Prowllu) :Darkwhisker- black-gray tom with short, straight whiskers and blue eyes. He is kind to all the kits but gets annoyed at cats easily. (Emberstar) :Snowleaf- white she-cat with gray and black tabby patches all over her, and beautiful, emerald green eyes. (Mate: Rivereyes) (Prowllu) :::::::::::Cats outside the Clan Loners: :Thorn- large, muscular pale ginger tom with a nicked ear and dark green eyes. (Mate: Star) (Wolfspirit) :Star- sleek black she-cat with small white spots on her back that look like stars and ice-blue eyes. (Mate: Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Bonnie- sleek, black-and-white she-kit with soft, thick fur, a long, thick tail, a black nose, and dark amber eyes. She is clever and hates the Clan cats. (Daughter of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Primrose- long-legged, sleek, pinkish-gray she-kit with a small pink nose, tiny paws, and bright blue eyes. She is kind and caring, and is fascinated by the Clan cats. (Daughter of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Clyde- small, brown marbled tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest, and legs, a long tail, and green eyes. He is smart and brave, and never backs down from a fight. (Son of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Leopard- large, strong, brown spotted tabby tom with huge dark brown paws, a long tail, and bright blue eyes. He is stubborn and hates the Clan cats. (Son of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Sunshine- pretty golden she-cat that often helps NightClan. (Misty) Rogues: Kittypets: :Sassy- young, beautiful, small, thick-furred, slender, tortoiseshell she-cat with a short, fluffy tail, a black tail tip and muzzle, a pink nose, and large, clear, deep blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Cloud- small, fluffy, pure white she-cat with dark gray stripes on her tail, a long, thick tail, and sky-blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) RPG Remember to sign with four ~'s. ---- "Aspentail!!!!" Feathershine gasped in pain "Please, honey!" She was in great pain, and it was her first birth. Aspentail rushed in the den followed by Moonbriar, which looked more worried than she hoped. Maplestar Fall is here! 04:27, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonbriar, brow creased with concentration, meowed, "Aspentail, get a fairly thick twig for me, please." Aspentail looked flustered. "But I-" "Please, Aspentail," Moonbriar retorted, placing her paws on Feathershine's belly. He nodded and rushed out. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Feathershine felt a wave of pain pass through her body "Moonbriar. please help me!" she could barely speak of the pain. Moonbriar gave her a thick stick brought by Aspentail. "Bite it when it hurts!" ordered Moonbriar. MaplestarFall is here! 02:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Feathershine nodded, fear plain in her blue eyes. A ripple passed through her belly, and Feathershine squeaked through biting the stick. Moonbriar prodded her belly tentatively. "First one's coming," she reported. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:50, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Feathershine bit the stick with all her might. She heard Aspentail's delighted mew "She's beautiful! Look at her dark maple colored fur!" he purred. Feathershine wondered who he was talking about "Who's beautifu--" she stop mid sentence as she saw the pretty kitten laying next to her. Another pain came, and she bit the stick harder. "This is the last one!" Moonbriar said as she touched her belly "There it is! He is gorgeous!" mewed Moonbriar as the second kit came out. The kitten was a light brown tabby tom, strong indeed. Feathershine calmed down that her first birth was over. She sat up and started to lick her kittens as Aspentail helped her. --MaplestarFall is here! 21:13, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Misty, can you give me the kits' full descriptions and names to me on my talk page so I can add them in? Thank you! =) ) Moonbriar gave a sigh of satisfaction. "There, you're good. Here's some borage to help your milk come." She pushed the hairy leaf towards her. "Of course," Feathershine meowed happily. Moonbriar backed out of the den quietly. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Feathershine looked at her two beautiful kits as she started to lick the maple colored one "I want to name her Maplekit, for her gorgeous maple fur" she said as she heard Maplekit squeal as in aproval of her name. Then Feathershine looked up and asked "What do you want to name the tom?" --MaplestarFall is here! 23:05, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Aspentail looked at Feathershine "I want to name him Bearkit. He looks like a brave little boy" he mewed as Bearkit fought to get up and cuddle next to his mother. Feathershine purred "I love it" --MaplestarFall is here! 00:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I'm going to do Shimmersky's kits' apprentice ceremony. =) ) "Runningkit and Oatkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do," the toms meowed in unison. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice names. Runningpaw, you will be mentored by Blazeheart. With his courage and skill, you will grow to be a great warrior." The two touched noses, and Darkstar then looked down at Oatkit. "Oatpaw, your mentor will be Wolfshadow. She is loyal and determined, and I hope she will pass on these skills to you." "Runningpaw! Oatpaw!" The Clan shouted to welcome the new apprentices. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Wolfkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Wolfpaw. Nightfang, you will mentor Wolfpaw. Train her to be a fine warriors." Nightfang padded forward and touched noses with his new apprentice. "Swankit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Swanpaw. Pinestorm, you will mentor young Swanpaw. I trust that you will train her to be a fine warrior." Pinestorm dipped his head, then touched noses with Swanpaw. "Blizzardkit, you will be known as Blizzardpaw. Fireblaze, ou will be Blizzardpaw's mentor." Fireblaze padded forward and touched noses with Blizzardpaw. "Emberkit, from this moment on you will be known as Emberpaw. I will be mentor to Emberpaw." Emberpaw reached forward to touched noses with Darkstar. I can't believe Darkstar's my mentor! Emberpaw thought excitedly. Wolfshadow led Oatpaw out of camp. "We'll go to the StormClan camp first, then we might practice the hunting crouch, if there's anytime left," she meowed, glancing up at the sky. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 06:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC) --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 05:51, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "The StormClan camp? Really? Cool!" Oatpaw bounced around his mentor. "Wait until I tell Runningpaw that I went to another Clan's camp!" Wolfshadow purred. "Relax, Oatpaw. Maybe while we go, I can teach you the hunting crouch as well." Oatpaw nodded, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 16:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I meant border =P) "That's the Great Pine," Wolfshadow meowed, flicking her tail towards a huge pine tree. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 21:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Feathershine! Feathershine" meweled Maplekit "My eyes are open! I can see!" squealed the tiny she cat as she prodded her mother awake. Feathershine opened her eyes "Wh- your eyes are open! That is wonderful, honey" she sat up as she let her kits suck some milk. "Look, Bearkit is still sleeping. I hope his eyes open when he awakes." Whispered Maplekit. MaplestarFall is here! 02:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Oops... Let's pretend that little bit never happened. XD) Oatpaw followed Wolfshadow to the StormClan border. "Remember this scent. If a Clan ever trespasses or steals our prey, you'll know just which Clan it was," Wolfshadow instructed. Oatpaw inhaled exaggeratedly, and gagged. "Yuck! It smells nasty!" Wolfshadow flicked her tail over his ear. "You remember it now?" Oatpaw nodded, his face screwed up in disgust. (I'm going to make Starlingpaw and Berrypaw warriors. =) ) "Do you, Starlingpaw and Berrypaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Darkstar meowed. "I do," the siblings replied confidently. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Starlingpaw, from this moment you will be known as Starlingfur. StarClan honors your bravery and determination. Berrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Berryleaf. StarClan honors your dedication and loyalty, and we welcome you both as full warriors of NightClan." "Starlingfur! Berryleaf!" the Clan cheered happily. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Leafpaw, Otterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Darkstar mewed. "I do," they both meowed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Leafpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leaffrost. StarClan honors your honesty and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." Darkstar turned to Otterpaw. "From this moment on you will be known as Otterspirit. StarClan honors your wisdom and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." "Leaffrost! Otterspirit!" the Clan cheered. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "More warriors means more prey and more battles won!" Darkwhisker rasped to Mousefur, one of his fellow elders. Mousefur nodded happily. "This is great for NightClan!" The two new warriors puffed out their chests, pleased at the Clan's approval of them. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 05:31, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- I can't believe I'm a warrior! Leaffrost thought, following Otterspirit to the entrence of the camp where they would keep vigil. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 05:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Now! Fleetpaw! Dawnpaw! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" the young cats responded, a tone of eagerness in Fleetpaw's voice, but a note of discomfort in Dawnpaw's. She didn't like being up in front of the Clan. She was naturally shy, and this didn't make it any better. "I do," they said. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Fleetpaw, you will be known as Fleetfoot. StarClan honors your idependence and fierce loyalty to the Clan, and we welcome you as a full member of NightClan." the new warrior licked Darkstar's shoulder, then stepped back as Dawnpaw stepped forward. "Dawnpaw, you will be, from this moment on, known as Dawnleaf. StarClan honors your wisdom, even though you are still very young, and your ingiunity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." the new warrior repeated the motion Fleetfoot did, then stepped back with her brother and sisters. "Fleetfoot!Dawnleaf!Fleetfoot!Dawnleaf!" The Clan cheered happily. As the moon rose, the four siblings spread out about the camp, their ears pricked and their eyes alert. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 14:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Now, as you all probably know, you must keep silent during your entire vigil. Only when I or when one of your former mentors says the vigil is over can you speak. Good night," Lightningsky instructed. She turned and padded back into the warriors' den to sleep. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 18:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) "Now behave your best while your father is here, you know he is trying his best to always be with you two, even though he has other important tasks to do" Feathershine mewed as she knew her mate was coming to visit. He came very often, but could not stay for very long. As soon as Aspentail came in, Bearkit and Maplekit ran towards him and they started play fighting "Aspentail! Did you bring me a vole?" Maplekit squealed as she pounced on her fatthers shoulder "You did! Thanks you so much" she started devouring the vole along her brother. MaplestarFall is here! 23:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fallowfern looked on fondly as the two kits play-fought with their father. Looking down at her own round belly, she thought, ''I hope Fireblaze visits his kits when they're born. It wouldn't be the same without him... ''Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:01, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fireblaze padded into the nursery with a huge abbot in his jaws. "I thought you'd be hungry," he meowed, putting the rabbit down next to her. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 01:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fallowfern took a bite of the rabbit. "Thanks, Fireblaze." He purred in answer. Our kits will be the best warriors in the Clan, ''she thought joyfully. (This is a few days later. Amberfire's going to have her kits.) "You have four beautiful kits!" Rowanfoot exclaimed. Amberfire gazed down at her kits fondly. "Let's name this she-kit Deerkit," she meowed, pointing to a gray-black kit. "This one will be Robinkit," Rowanfoot announced, stroking a reddish-brown she-kit that looked just like Amberfire. "This little tom will be Bramblekit, and this one Russetkit," Amberfire finished, gesturing in turn to a dark brown tom and red tortoiseshell tom. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Berryleaf, take Leaffrost, Starlingfur, and Otterspirit to the StormClan border," Lightningsky ordered. Berryleaf collected his cats, then led them out of camp. "Starlingfur, Otterspirit, you check over there," he meowed once they reached the StormClan border. "Me and Leaffrost will check over here," --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 07:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Berryleaf glanced sideways at Leaffrost, who was opening her jaws to scent. "Find anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "Not yet. Keep scenting." Russetkit lay down just in front of the nursery walls, watching his siblings, Maplekit, and Bearkit play NightClan against WaterClan. He sighed. "How come you don't want to play with them?" He raised his head at the sound of Songkit's voice, and turned to look at her. "It's too rough for me," he replied simply. Songkit nodded and settled down next to him. "Well, you're not alone on that one." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 21:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Deerkit skidded to a halt, panting. "Guys, I'm getting bored. Let's go to the elders and see if they'll tell us a story!" All the kits raced off to the elders' den. Hearing the commotion, Amberfire came out of the nursery and shouted, "Don't give them a hard time!" She went back in without even a glance to Russetkit. "How come she didn't tell you to go along with them?" Songkit inquired. Russetkit sighed. "She doesn't really pay attention to me... it's all about the other three, since they're big and strong, and I'm weaker than them." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 21:17, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "That's a shame... Have you seen Ivykit? He isn't with the other kits," Songkit commented to her friend, flicking her tiny tail. "No, I haven't. I bet he's talking to Pinest- There he is!" Russetkit squeaked, flicking his ear to where Duskwhisker, Songkit and Ivykit's mother, and the elder Mousefur, were laying next to him, chiding to him softly, but the tiny kit wouldn't open his jaws. "Ivykit doesn't talk alot.. Why?" Russetkit inquired. Songkit tilted her head. "I don't really know. I don't think he trusts any cat too well," she responded, flicking her ear as Deerkit tumbled past them, squeaking as the other kits barrelled into him. Ivykit was on his paws, his fur bristling angrily as he padded over to Songkit and Russetkit. He mumbled something to his sister, and she licked his ear. "Duskwhisker just told him that Moonbriar said he's going mute," she whispered. Deerkit's ears perked up, as did the other kit's ears. "Ivykit's a mute badger!" they squealed. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 00:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- The rest of the kits took up the chant. "Hey, stop it!" Russetkit leaped to his paws, his fur bushed out. "You shouldn't make fun of him just because he might not be able to talk." Bramblekit snickered. "How come you're not siding with us, Russetkit? You're our brother!" "I'm not going to agree with my own siblings if what they're saying about my friend is completely wrong," he replied evenly. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Bearkit chased his sister " I am gonna get you!" he shouted as he caught her tail and landed on top of her "Aha! I won!". Maplekit wrestled herself free "Not for so long!" she pounced on Bearkit and cuffed him "Thought you were so good, furball?" Bearkit yelped for help "Ok, ok you win" he sat up and licked his ruffled fur "That was a great game!" he waited for his sister's response "It sure was. Let's go creep up on Feathershine!" Maplekit said with a playful mew "I bet she won't realize were there until we pounce!". Bearkit squealed excitedley "Great idea! c'mo, lets go." he slowly slithered like a snake into the nursery. Maplekit followed "At the count of three, ok?" she got ready to pounce "1, 2, pounce!" she jumped onto her mother's belly beside Bearkit. MaplestarFall is here! 23:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivykit growled, stepping forward. "Le-ave me alon-e." he quivered, and Deerkit snorted. "What are you going to do? Tell our mother?" the kit taunted, and Songkit glared at the young she-kit. "Don't talk to him like that!" she growled. Ivykit's ears went flat, and Russetkit's fur bristled even more as Bramblekit and Robinkit came up behind her. "Make me," she hissed. Deerkit leaped at Songkit as she started to say "Fox hearted kitty cat", and Ivykit was being pummelled by Bramblekit, while Robinkit and Russetkit were glaring at each other. Amberfire and Duskwhisker's yowls broke the kits apart. "What in the name of StarClan were you kits doing?" Duskwhisker growled, sniffing Songkit and Ivykit, fear coming off in her in waves. Amberfire glared at her kits, and with a scathing hiss, said, "What were you all thinking? How did this happen!" Duskwhisker looked at all the kits, and Russetkit was the first kit to speak. "T-T-They were teasing Ivykit because he can't talk very well, a-a-and I stood up for him- well, me and Songkit did, and then Deerkit and Songkit were fighting, and-and-" Amberfire cut her kit off. "So you kits were teasing Ivykit? Apologize. Right now." she said tartly, and the kits mumbled angry apologies to Ivykit, who just looked at them through dazed eyes. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You three should join Maplekit and Bearkit in the nursery, where you won't cause trouble," Amberfire meowed, addressing her son and daughters. The kits sullenly padded into the nursery, Amberfire following them. Duskwhisker looked down at Russetkit. "That was a very good thing that you did, standing up for Ivykit like that." Russetkit nodded. "I think you three should find something else to do. With the other kits in the nursery, I don't think you'll get along in there," the older she-cat suggested. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 06:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Songkit sniffed. "There's nothing to do in camp," she meowed. Her mother purred, licking her forehead. Ivykit looked around, his eyes glassed over. Duskwhisker sighed, with an angry glance at Hawkeye, who was chatting with Dawnleaf. The mysterious tom looked up at Duskwhisker, and then at Ivykit, and started talking to Dawnleaf again with unhidden disdain towards her and the kits. Russetkit didn't notice, neither did Songkit, as they were play fighting in the clearing. "I'm going to take Ivykit inside!" she called to her kit, who stopped briefly, and nodded, then began to play again. Duskwhisker scooped up her son, and burrowed into the nursery, laying the kit down and licking his fur down. Amberfire looked over at her friend, watching as she looked up at her again, a sad look in her eyes, then makes sure the kits are asleep before mewing, "I don't know why he rejects them! They're perfectly fine. If their father was around, they'd surely be like any other kit," her voice was hoarse. Her friend was the only cat who knew Hawkeye was her former mate and the father of Ivykit and Songkit. Amberfire gave her a sympathetic look. Owl 02:10, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "At least Songkit's knows not to be discouraged by that," Amberfire whispered. The two queens could hear the scufflings and mewings of Russetkit and Songkit. "And it seems Songkit has found a friend," Amberfire continued. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 18:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "True. It's good that our youngest and smallest kits are such good friends. They'll surely help each other sooner or later." Duskwhisker meowed, watching Ivykit twitch in his sleep. "But Ivykit understands it better than most... He understands the magnitude of this.." Songkit's squeak sounded, and Russetkit's triumphed yowl rang out. Duskwhisker purred. "They'll be fine, Duskwhisker." Amberfire murmured. "They're strong."Owl 22:08, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Outside) Russetkit pinned down Songkit. "Yes, I won!" Songkit laughed and scrambled out from under him, making Russetkit lose his balance and fall. Songkit immediately reversed roles with him. "What was that you were saying?" Russetkit rolled his eyes, purring. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm a bit worried about Russetkit and Duskwhisker's kits," Darkstar murmured to Lightningsky where they sat watching Russetkit and Songkit play. "All the other kits keep teasing them, and won't listen to their parents to stop." "I don't know, but what I do know is that there's something special about those three," Lightningsky replied. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:16, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Can't catch me!" Hazelkit yowled. She scurried away with Bramblekit after her. Bramblekit put on a burst of speed and leaped on Hazelkit, bringing her to the ground. "Ha!" he squealed. Hazelkit went limp. "Fine, you got me." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:29, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Perhaps their appearance is only skin-deep," Lightfeather suggested from behind them gravely. Darkstar twitched, looking at the she-cat. "What do you mean?" he meowed, watching her as she strode up next to Lightingsky and sat down, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. "Ivykit, Russetkit and Songkit. The three." she murmured, not noticing she was loud enough for any cat to hear her. "The Three?" Lightingsky said, shocked. Darkstar looked at Lightfeather. "Explain it, please." Lightfeather's ear twitched. "I recieved a prophecy. Three will come, not all of them related, but bound together by the truths they will uncover as the moon reaches it's descent. The Clan will be shaken to it's roots, but will grow stronger as the poison is removed." she meowed softly. Lightingsky tensed. "Russetkit, Songkit and Ivykit are not all related, but are bound together in so many ways. They will uncover a truth during the moon-down, nearest the dawn. The Clan will be shaken, scared, but will be stronger once a traitor is exiled." A voice came to Lightningsky. "Take heed of my words, little one. Tell nobody of what I said." the voice was distant, but familiar. Mother! Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:23, November 30, 2012 (UTC)'' ---- Lightningsky started trembling. Darkstar faced his daughter, concern in his blue eyes. "Lightningsky? Are you all right?" Lightfeather was peering at the deputy closely. Lightningsky nodded mutely, and blinked rapidly. "About those three kits: should they be warned about this?" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:46, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Wolfshadow, Minnowkit, and Heatherkit have greencough) Wolfshadow lay in the medicine cats den, curled around Minnowkit and Heatherkit. Malkia padded into the den, coughing and wheezing. "Another case of greencough?" Moonbriar sighed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 00:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Malkia responded with a cough, nodding. Moonbriar picked up some catmint in a leaf wrap beside her. "Very well. Take this, and then sit on that nest over there," she instructed. Malkia gulped down the leaves and quietly settled down in the nest. ~~"Hey, where'd Heatherkit and Minnowkit go?" Hazelkit asked her sister. Brindlekit shrugged. "Dunno," she answered. "I noticed Wolfshadow was gone, too." Bramblekit came rushing towards them from the elders' den. "Hi! I heard the elders taking, and they said that Heatherkit, Minnowkit, and Wolfshadow have-" He glanced around to make sure no cat was standing near them. "They said they had ''greencough!" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 02:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Brindlekit gasped. "Will they be okay?" she asked. "The elders said that Moonbriar isn't sure if Heatherkit and Minnowkit will survive, since they're so young." --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 02:38, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hazelkit winced. "Oh, no... Wolfshadow and Lionfang will be heartbroken." Bramblekit nodded solemnly. "I just hope StarClan lets them live." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You are always gossiping." Songkit said sharply to Hazelkit and Brindlekit. The two kits tensed, not used to the venom that was in her voice. Russetkit sniffed. "Yeah." Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 00:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hazelkit shrugged. "But it's just gossip." Brindlekit nodded. "We're not hurting anyone." "But you gossip constantly," Russetkit meowed. "It's starting to get kind of annoying." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:47, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Brindlekit flicked her tail in annoyance. Just before she could say something, Fallfern called, "Brindlekit! Hazelkit! It's time to come in!" --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Duskwhisker was calling for them, too. "Are you coming, Russetkit?" Songkit meowed, purring as Ivykit shook his dusty pelt off. "Yeah," he said absently, padding into the nursery after them, to Amberfire's nest. Ivykit and Songkit curled up together near Duskwhisker's belly, sighing happily as her bushy tail wrapped around them. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Time for your naps, kits," Amberfire meowed to Bramblekit and his sisters. They curled up in the curve of her belly and shut their eyes. Russetkit sighed, feeling more neglected than ever. He squeezed in at the very edge of the nest, next to Robinkit, and closed his eyes. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Brindlekit curled up next to Fallowfern, almost immediately falling asleep. --Wolfspirit ''Trust the Fire Within...'' 02:06, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ----- (The next day) Hazelkit, Brindlekit, and Bramblekit stood behind the medicine den, squashed into a corner. They listened to the conversation going on in there. "We'll get you just fine, kits," Wolfshadow rasped. She ended with a cough, and Heatherkit and Minnowkit responded with a wheeze. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:51, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans